


Feels Like Coming Home

by swedetastic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedetastic/pseuds/swedetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As soon as he saw Mike’s face, however, a rush of memories came back so strong they almost knocked him over. There he was – Mike Hanlon. A little grayer around the edges, but it was most definitely him.</i>
</p><p>This is a super belated birthday gift for xcacophony - because we watched It on her birthday - and since no fic existed for her ship I told her I would write her some, of course ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xcacophony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcacophony/gifts).



> Since she hasn't read the book, this follows the movie instead. (And don't worry, I didn't include the Turtle ;)

Even after Mike’s phone call from Derry, Bill could not really remember much of anything from that summer of 1958. All he really remembered was his bike Silver, his stutter, and for some reason his memory managed to dredge up the vision of a row of orange buttons. And of course, clearer than everything else, he started remembering his brother Georgie. Otherwise, he felt a huge fog come over his mind whenever he tried to think about his childhood.  
  
As soon as he saw Mike’s face, however, a rush of memories came back so strong they almost knocked him over. There he was – Mike Hanlon. A little grayer around the edges, but it was most definitely him.  
  
With that flood of memories  
  
(which made him feel like he was going to drown at any moment)  
  
came one memory that stood out in particular. He remembered the feel of the heat on that exact day in July when Mike ran into their group, quite literally. The Losers Club they were called – he remembered that now too. And as soon as Mike had joined their club the circle of seven was complete.  
  
( _The lucky seven._ )  
  
He blinked. Mike smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
Oh yes, he remembered it now clear as day. _Bill had held a rock bigger than his own head, preparing to throw it at Henry Bowers’s head if he wouldn’t leave him and his friends alone. But Henry had run off scared, thwarted once again by the Losers as he was so many times over the course of that summer. Bill had stood victorious alongside all of his friends, and he had never felt so powerful as he did just then. Bill recalled how right it felt that Mike was there, though he could not have articulated it then even without the stutter._  
  
He wished he could articulate it now. Mike hugged him, his arms coming up to wrap around him tight, more intimate than he would expect even from a childhood friend. Especially from one that he hadn’t seen in twenty-seven years and who he had, for all intents and purposes, forgotten.  
  
Mike remembered though. Of course he did. He never left Derry like the others. The library was his watchtower, and Mike was the watchman. Bill felt such a rush of gratitude for Mike that he felt like he was going to fall over again – and nearly did. Luckily Mike was there to catch him. He put his hands on Bill’s shoulders to steady him. Bill managed to give him a grateful little smile.  
  
Bill wanted to know everything that had been happening in Derry. He didn’t want to remember anything from his past, but he knew he had no choice. If they were going to beat It and kill It once and for all, they were all going to have to remember. Mike understood that and so did he. He could see it in the reflection of guilt in Mike’s eyes, guilt for calling them all back to Derry and asking them to relive the horror. Nevertheless, Mike was going about his business determinedly, and his shrewdness was something that Bill could depend on.  
  
They had left the library and were on the streets of Derry now. He couldn’t really remember walking out of the library. He was too focused on Mike and all of the memories that seeing Mike brought back to him. Before Bill could really grasp what was happening they had arrived at Mike’s house. Even though Mike acted content, Bill did not miss the note of sadness that he expressed when reminded of his lack of wealth and success. It lasted only a moment before it was gone, replaced by Mike’s glib attitude. It was almost as if Mike had accepted his fate to stay in Derry so long ago that he now only allowed himself a little remorse.  
  
Then Mike brought out Silver, saying he picked it up at a pawn shop a while ago, and Bill felt more love for him in that moment than ever before. They looked at each other with a smile and a wink, and Bill sensed something changing within him. For the first time since receiving that phone call he was happy. He was relieved. At once he knew, down to the very fiber of his being, that somehow everything was going to be okay.  
  
Bill hugged Mike once more. He wanted to ride Silver again more than anything, but that could wait a little while longer. And then he did something without even thinking. Totally on impulse, he kissed Mike’s cheek. He expected Mike to look surprised - perhaps a bit uncomfortable - but instead he only smiled, held on to Bill’s face, and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Then they both laughed. All the tension suddenly gone.  
  
“It really is good to see you,” Bill said.  
  
“Likewise,” Mike said, and then he took a deep breath. “I’m sure you don’t remember much, but I can remember most of it. I really missed you-” Mike stopped to clear his throat. “All you guys.”  
  
Bill gripped Silver’s handlebars and looked down at the old bike. “You’re right, I don’t remember a lot,” he said softly. “But I remember this bike. I remember riding her together.” He looked back up at Mike and felt his grin returning. “We had some good times, didn’t we?”  
  
“We did,” Mike answered in agreement. “But we’ll have plenty of time for reminiscing later,” he said, not yet knowing that this was not the case. “I know you want to ride Silver now,” he added, giving Bill a knowing look. Bill nodded and felt his grin returning.  
  


\---

They rode Silver for what felt like hours. Laughing and singing and engaging in general tomfoolery. While Bill Denbrough got the sense that something was shifting in Derry, at that moment he did not have a care in the world. Maybe if he had been paying more attention to the sky instead of fooling around with Mike, he would have noticed it darkening just a shade.

But then Mike’s hand was on his, on top of Silver’s rusty handlebar, and he lost all other thought. Lost in Mike’s steady friendship and the feeling of coming home.


End file.
